Encuentro casual con un demonio
by aidacr1393
Summary: Las calles de la ciudad X, conocidas por las noches como las calles del placer y el desenfreno; pero ademas de brindarles diversión a sus habitantes, también se prestan para cometer los mas terribles crímenes y llevar a cabo los mas oscuros negocios. Pero hay muchas cosas que los habitantes ignoran y es que por las noches, criaturas sedientas de placer toman vida... [DofuWani]


Los personajes presentes en esta Historia son Propiedad de Oda-sensei. Solo los tomo para ¿diversión?

Nota: Aquí se presenta a Doflamingo como si fuera un demonio conocido como "Incubu". Es una historia AU. Y contiene Yaoi!

* * *

><p>El reloj gigante del centro de la ciudad marcaba las 9:45 pm, las principales calles se encontraban animadas con la gran cantidad de personas que aun paseaban por las veredas en busca de algún tipo de diversión nocturna, otros se dirijan a sus casas después de una tediosa jornada de trabajo, pero la noche también se prestaba para que ciertas personas iniciaran delicados negocios…<p>

-En cierto callejón-

-Por favor no me maten!, juro que pagare todo lo que debo!, pero por favor no me maten!- se escuchaba los gritos desesperados de súplica de un hombre, este se encontraba sobre el suelo, cubiertos de moretones que desfiguraban su rostro, la sangre adornaban las paredes del estrecho callejón.

-Pues, si tanto apreciabas tu vida, debiste haber pensado eso antes de intentar escapar con tu familia sin antes haber cancelado tu deuda- comentaba con voz calma mientras exhalaba el humo de un habano, el hombre que llevaba finas ropas negras y un elegante abrigo de igual color, cabello negro peinados perfectamente hacia atrás, con una cicatriz que surcaba horizontalmente su rostro, alto y de imponente presencia era nada más y nada menos que Sir Crocodile, uno de los más grandes y temidos jefe de traficantes del mundo, sus negocios abarcaban desde tráfico de armas, drogas hasta el tráfico de personas y en pequeñas ocasiones servía de prestamista.

-Por favor, se lo ruego!, no me mate, prometo que pagare…- seguía rogando entre sollozos aquel hombre. Sir Crocodile cansado de aquella situación pero sin cambiar la expresión tranquila de su rostro, se incorporó de la pared en la cual se recostaba, abrió paso hacia la salida del callejón, no sin antes referirse a sus subordinados – Desháganse de la basura – y siguió su camino rumbo al lujoso mercedes que lo esperaba en la entrada del callejón.

-ooohhh… parece que encontré algo interesante, fufufufufu- en la azote de un edificio que daba al frente del callejón en donde ocurrió la acción estaba sentado un extraño hombre con un gran abrigo de plumas rosa y llamativas gafas de sol color purpura – Esta noche definitivamente me divertiré. Fufufufufu- murmuraba nuevamente para sí mismo; con su lengua relamió sus labios y termino por formar una amplia sonrisa que solo podía augurar algo realmente malo.

-Hotel Koenigshof, suite VIP; Hora = 10:30 pm-

La habitación más lujosa, reservada exclusivamente para personas realmente importantes, allí, en esa magnífica y amplia habitación decorada con una hermosa cama tamaño King, piso de madera reluciente, grandes ventanales que daban vista hacia la ciudad, se encontraba sentado sobre el cómodo sillón Sir Crocodile leyendo uno que otros documentos que informaban acerca de sus negocios y fumando uno de sus habanos favoritos. Hasta que su pacifica lectura fue interrumpida por un llamado a su puerta, con algo de pesadez se levantó de su asiento y atendió al llamado en la puerta. Estaba en libertad de hacerlo ya que toda la planta en donde se hospedaba estaba controlado por sus subordinados más confiables.

-Jefe, disculpe la interrupción, vengo a informarle sobre la misión de hace un momento-. Habló el chico.

-si si, habla rápido… terminaron lo que ordene?- remarco Crocodile

-La misión fue realizada con satisfacción, la basura fue limpiada completamente y no quedo ningún rastro- terminó por decir aquel chico.

-Bien…- fue todo lo que respondió el hombre de la cicatriz antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta y regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, pero una brisa inusual dentro de la habitación termino por hacerle percatarse de algo.

-No recuerdo haber dejado esta ventana abierta - murmuraba para sí mismo mientras se acercaba para cerrarla, cuando de pronto una risita detrás suyo lo hizo ponerse aún más en alerta. -Quien está allí!?- habló más alto el pelinegro.

-Calma… no te desesperes… fufufufu- para sorpresa del pelinegro, de pie a su izquierda se encontraba un hombre rubio que rebasaba su estatura por varios centímetros y eso que él de por sí ya tenía una estatura bastante considerable. –¿Quién diablos eres tú?, ¿cómo lograste entrar?, ¿qué quieres?- soltó el pelinegro esta vez más calmado, pero alejándose unos par de centímetros del "raro" que tenía a su lado.

-oii… tranquilo!, he venido aquí porque me resultas un humano bastante interesante, solo quiero conocerte mejor… y quien sabe… entablar una relación contigo, fufufufufu- comentaba el rubio mientras se acercaba sonrientemente al pelinegro.-¿Qué mierda hablas, fenómeno?, si solo trepaste por esa ventana para venir a joder mi paciencia, pues escogiste a la persona equivocada- dicho esto el pelinegro saco una pistola que llevaba bajo su saco y apunto directamente al pecho del rubio, pero cuando se disponía a disparar el arma… -"pe…pero que mier… porque mi cuerpo no responde…?"- pensó inmediatamente el pelinegro.

-fufufufu, la verdad no puedo decir la frase: "me hubiera gustado hacer las cosas por las buenas", porque eso no va conmigo- seguía su avance hacia el inmovilizado Crocodile, tomo el arma y la lanzo por el ventanal que aún seguía abierta. –ahora bien!... tendremos la noche completita para nosotros 2, créeme, tendrás la mejor de las experiencias… fufufufufu- le susurro aquellas palabras en el oído al pelinegro, este al sentir el contacto del caliente aliento sobre su oreja, su cuerpo, como por acto de reflejo, se estremeció.

Internamente Crocodile no podía evitar maldecirse por estar en tan vergonzosa y humillante situación, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se atreviera a dominarlo?, las ganas de asesinar a ese fenómeno hacían que la sangre de su cuerpo hirviera, más porque ese bastardo de feo abrigo emplumado rosa hacia reaccionar su cuerpo.

Mientras el pelinegro tenía todos estos pensamientos internos, el rubio no perdía el tiempo, se encontraba lamiendo y succionando pasionalmente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, mientras que una de sus manos recorría el pecho, aun cubierto por el saco y la camisa, la otra estaba colocada en la parte baja de la espalda del pelinegro ejerciendo presión para acercar lo más posible su cuerpo al del rubio.

-ahh…- un leve gemido escapó por las comisuras de los labios del pelinegro, al sentir la ya presente erección del rubio sobre su pierna. –"Maldición…ahh… de verdad este fenómeno me quiere follar…"- no podía dejar de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba –"si tan solo…ahhh… pudiera…"- no pudo terminar aquella frase, porque en cuestiones de segundos el rubio lo lanzo sobre el amplio sofá y subió encima de él. –Bien!, Croco-chan~ es hora de que comience la verdadera acción~ fufufufu~ - dicho esto, el rubio como bestia salvaje empezó arrancar la ropa que cubría el cuerpo del pelinegro, primero los zapatos, luego el saco… -mmm~ ya puedo empezar a ver tus pectorales- tomo con sus manos y tiro con fuerza la última defensa que cubría el pecho de Crocodile, arrancando los botones en el acto, sin dudarlo el rubio llevo su lengua a uno de los pezones, inicio con pequeñas lamidas alrededor del mismo, para luego pasar a succionarlos y darles leves mordidas

-¿Qué pasa croco-chan~?, por la cara que tienes parece que lo estas disfrutando, fufufufufu~ - soltaba a decir mientras aún seguía con su trabajo

-"Maldicion aahh… siento como si… fuck…mmnn…este mald…nnn~"- incluso el mismo Crocodile ya empezaba a sentir la presión, la sangre empezaba aumentar su flujo combinado con el calor, podía sentir como su polla despertaba.

El rubio se percató inmediatamente de esto y con una de sus manos, sin descuidar lo que hacía, empezó a masajear la entrepierna del pelinegro –ahhnn~ croco-chan~ tan…pronto me deseas dentro…- .

- Ca..callaahhte…feno..meno nn~ -

Las manos del rubio rápidamente terminaron por retirar el resto de ropa que había sobre Crocodile y sin pensarlo, su boca terminó por engullir completamente la crecida e hinchada polla del pelinegro.

El rápido vaivén que el rubio le brindaba con su boca, provocaba que la excitación de Crocodile aumentara de manera descontrolada. Tanto así que sin el pelinegro percatarse este llevo sus 2 manos a la cabeza del rubio, obligándole a darle chupadas más fuertes y profundas, para finalmente terminar por correrse dentro de la boca del rubio. –mmm… aaahh~ - la respiración del pelinegro era irregular, y su cabeza daba vueltas, esa corrida sí que había sido buena.

Pero aún no había acabado… sin tiempo suficiente para que Crocodile recobrara su respiración regular, el rubio terminó por empalar su erecto miembro en la entrada del pelinegro, y sin consentimiento empezó a embestir con rápidos y fuertes movimientos el trasero de Crocodile.

-aaahhh!, deten..te!, paaraa!, Due..le!- gritaba de dolor el pelinegro ante tan violenta intromisión, reunió fuerzas para apartar al rubio, pero sin mucho éxito ya que este ato sus manos sobre su cabeza con la camisa que hace unos minutos atrás le había arrancado.

A cada embestida alocada del rubio, el pelinegro sentía como su interior era desgarrado y no falto poco para que un líquido color carmesí empezara a brotar de su entrada. –aaahh.. croco-chan~, tu interior es tan estrecho~ mmm…y caliente… me encanta! Nnn~ creo que… pronto me..aahn. correré..ahhn…delicioso~ - el rubio no dudaba en mostrar la satisfacción que sentía por lo que estaba haciendo. Crocodile por pocos segundos lograba ver las perturbadoras sonrisas que formaban los labios del rubio y no falto mucho para que por fin el martirio del pelinegro terminara.

-AaaHhhh…- el interior del pelinegro no tuvo otra opción que recibir el caliente líquido blancuzco del rubio.

-Croco-chan~ no pongas esa mala cara… si a ti también te gusto… cierto?- decía el rubio mientras acercaba su rostro al del pelinegro y lamia algunas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Maldito pajarraco marica!... la próxima vez seré yo quien te duro por ese trasero!- sentenciaba el pelinegro con tono serio mientras formaba una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Minutos después-

-oye!, Que te parece si vamos por otra ronda?- gritaba el rubio, que se encontraba cómodamente sobre la cama principal, al pelinegro que salía recién de la ducha.

-No!, por tu culpa me duele mi trasero, y eso es algo que no te perdonare!, que haces aquí?, quieres que te mate?- gruñía Crocodile al idiota rubio que aun osaba en mostrar su estúpida cara en su habitación.

-Bueno… si quieres que me vaya…- decía el rubio… pero había algo que carcomía los pensamientos del pelinegro y que aún no le quedaba claro… - Espera un segundo, que fue lo que hiciste para inmovilizar mi cuerpo?-

-mmm… eso… no es nada especial… es algo que todos los de mi raza poseen… Por cierto… se me olvido presentarme… Mi nombre es Doflamingo, debo agradecerte por darme tan exquisita cena… fufufufufu… de seguro nos volveremos a ver- sin más que decir el rubio salto por la ventana y se desvaneció en la espesa oscuridad que brindaba la noche.

-¿Qué?, pero a que mierda se refería ese fenómeno, ¿volvernos a ver?, quien en su puta vida desearía volver a ver a ese… Je!, con que te llamas Doflamingo?... pues doflamingo prepárate, porque si se cumple, seré yo quien rompa ese culo tuyo! Kuahahahahaha- comentaba para sí mismo mientras fumaba uno de sus tan preciados habanos y reía locamente ante la idea de reencontrarse con ese fenómeno.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Incubu: demonio masculino que según la tradición Europea mantenía relaciones sexuales con mujeres mientras duerme. En esta historia se presenta a Doflamingo como uno, pero este es "diferente" a los de su Raza. Espero hayan entendido (le vale M... y tiene relaciones con quien se le pega la gana)<p>

Gracias por leer y si desean, dejen saber su opinión, se los agradecería de Corazón.


End file.
